


[podfic] Traitor

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Technology, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Minor Character(s), Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, post-Season Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They are fighting a running battle against a crazy piece of alien technology. That, unfortunately, is not even close to the strangest thing that happened in the past few months."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Traitor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17201) by pprfaith. 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:10:23  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(SGA_BtVS\)%20_Traitor_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
